Airbag modules, which are arranged in a hub region of a steering wheel, are adequately known and are deployed in the event of a front-end collision of a vehicle to protect a vehicle driver. The airbag modules usually comprise at least one airbag that can be inflated with gas and an airbag module cover whose visual surface faces the vehicle driver. On activation of the airbag module the airbag module cover opens or breaks in order to make possible unfolding of the airbag in the direction of the vehicle driver.
Publication DE 199 04 321 A1, which most probably forms the closest state of the art, describes an occupant protection device with at least one steering wheel airbag that is arranged locationally fixed without co-rotating in the hub region of a steering wheel of a vehicle steering.
In view of the foregoing, at least one object of designing a vehicle interior attractively and in a design-oriented manner. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.